A True Confession
by C.A Suoh
Summary: Hikaru gets told exactly what one of the Hitachiin's "admirers" really think of him...
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of the songs in this fanfiction. I only own Sora Kawashima and other OC's**_

* * *

 _-Prologue-_

 _A girl with long, messy black hair stood tall in her school's court yard, petals falling from the tree's around her due to the changing of the seasons. She tilted her head back, admiring the pink sky and how the tree's made the sight seem as if it were pulled from some animation. As pretty as her school's court yard was, this girl was starting to grow impatient. Earlier in that very school day, she had been told by her mother that her family would be moving to South Korea. Truly, the young girl did not care in the slightest. There was an amazing art school in Seoul that Sora had her eye on, one that made Ouran seem like an already fading memory._

 _However, the news of the move did cause this fourteen year old girl to work up the courage to confess something she's harbored a secret for many years at Ouran Academy.._

 _As if on cue, a teenage boy with Auburn hair started waltzing his way towards the dark haired girl. She brightened at the sight of him, waving a hand at him, "Hikaru Hitachiin!"_

 _His smile seemed to turn into a sly smirk, which caused the girl's core churn. Nonetheless, she greeted him with a smile. He pulled a neatly folded green envelope out of his pants pocket, "Sorry to keep you waiting... I got your note."_

 _She glanced over at the sloppily written note she had thrown onto his desk earlier_

 _" **HIKARU HITACHIIN! Sorry to give this so soon, but can you please meet me in the courtyard after classes end? In that super pretty area, with all those sakura trees! I have something to say to you, so please show up! (^_^) I know it's kind of weird because of how I'm a whole year ahead of you, and I don't really speak to you... Or... At all... But I do actually need to speak to YOU... From, Kawashima Sora"**_

 _"Um, no it's no big deal" Sora mentally pinched herself for writing such an awkward note, but her confidence did not waver in the tiniest bit. No matter what, she would tell him what she needed to "Hikaru, I-"_

 _He put a hand up to silence her, "I'm really sorry but I think you've mixed up me and my brother." He messed with a part of his auburn bangs, note still in hand "I'm Kaoru, not Hikaru."_

 _Sora tilted her head and flared her nostrils, subconsciously expressing the fact she was confused. There was absolutely no possible way that she had mixed up the Hitachiin brothers. She had been at Ouran with them since their first year of elementary school, she's watched them grow, talk; there's no way she could have mixed up their desks'. She had never been particularly interested in the Hitachiin's or anything, it's just that people-watching and taking pictures for photography has given her a certain level of observational skills. And what did that skill give her? Talent._

 _That talent? Telling the Hitachiin twins apart._

 _"I... I literally couldn't have mixed you guys up." She stated, straightening back up "Not to sound rude, but are you...sure?"_

 _His amber eyes narrowed, all that fake kindness she had sensed quickly breaking down "I know who I am, **don't** act like you know otherwise"_

 _Sora raised an eyebrow. This was definitely Hikaru; his voice was deeper, his posture was more laid back, his tone had a bite that Kaoru's lacked. But if he's here, where's... Ah._

 _It took the girl a few seconds to spot the real Kaoru hiding behind one of the tall trees. She rolled her eyes, but did not speak up against the two's shenanigans. Hey, one of the best parts of life is witnessing it's events. And Sora was surely witnessing something most at Ouran would never have the chance to see:_

 _The Hitachiin twins make a fool of themselves._

 _"Sorry about that, Sora-Senpai." His earlier faux sweetness returned, causing the black haired girl's stomach to twist up in knots "I was actually gonna say this before, but.. Do you think you could like me instead?"_

 _Sora's cheeks heated up. Wait...Like? He thinks...she likes him?_

 _"I always thought you were kind of cool." Hikaru went on, messing with the camera strapped around her neck "Besides, Hikaru already likes someone."_

 _She felt anger bubble inside of her. He thinks she genuinely likes him, and nonetheless plays this sick game with her? "You know what... Kaoru, I'm glad you say I should like you instead of Hikaru."_

 _His smirk deepened, but for a split second, confidence was replaced by disappointment. Sora doesn't care though. She couldn't **possibly** care about the feelings of this prick. "Oh good, then-"_

 _"I mean!" Sora's eyes flashed, "Why do I even like Hikaru? Why do I like some judgmental little dacryphile ***** with a mean streak?"_

 _Oh, how she could only dream of taking out her camera out and shoving it in his face. The dark haired girl made direct eye contact with the twin, wanting to memorize every feature on his shocked face. Kaoru stumbled into the tree he was previously fully hidden behind, causing the leaves to quiver and fall._

 _"If we would start dating, can't you see how quickly I would get tired of him!" Sora exclaimed, putting her hair behind her head "I would grow too weary of dating someone who gets his kicks from acting like an asshole 24/7._

 _"Maybe I would become bored of your self-aggrandizing attitude that becomes apparent when you do the slightest of activities like reheat a bowl of noodles or vomit."_

 _By now, Kaoru was out from the tree, watching the furious girl insult his brother nonstop. One could also spot a strange blond boy listening in on it as well..._

 _"I think I would be put off by your peculiar obsession with isolation that causes you and your brother-" Sora pointed at Kaoru, who flinched so severely it almost seemed comical "-to skulk around each other, you know... like one of those fancy conjoined twins who kind of hate themselves...and each other." She looked over at the blond kid and nodded at the last part_

 _"I think I would grow tired of watching you and Kaoru drape yourselves over every fashion related projects to impress absolutely no one with-" Sora paused, catching a breath "S_ _ay,_ _some lacy beige dress that Ayumi Hamasaki ***** tripped over her own two feet while wearing. Or a_ _nice, elaborate suit-and-tie get up old-money rich men would wear that would make them look even MORE like depressed, alcoholic crones_ _."_

 _Was she done...? No, not quite._

 _"I think if me and you were to go out, I would one day wake up and smell the roses." Sora swept up three roses out of the pot of flowers to the side of her, twirling around the unresponsive teenager. She started humming, attempting to mock the fake sweet tone he pulled with her earlier, "I need a man who isn't a sexist, self-centered little devil~" She tossed a flower over to the blond boy, "I don't need to be in love with some little **bitch** who thinks being born a twin was some personal attack on his individuality-" She hurled another rose over to Kaoru, "And I most certainly don't like some asshole who plays a sick game like this to mess with a girl's heart."_

 _Shoving the final rose in Hikaru's chest, the dark haired teenager took a few steps back from him. Catching her breath, the young girl couldn't help but smile,_

 _"It's super easy to tell the two of you apart, Hitachiin-San..." She turned on her heel, "I think your brother here would've been a better actor than you~"_

 _The blond boy decided to speak up for the first time, "I-I guess there's only one thing I must ask, Kawashima-hime" He motioned towards the green envelope, now crushed in Hikaru's hand among the rose, "Why exactly did you want to meet up with Hikaru?"_

 _Sora blinked a few times. Realization struck her like lightning, and she frantically opened her camera bag, "Oh, I needed to give him something as soon as I could before my flight-"_

 _"Flight?"_

 _The two identical twins looked up in shock at that word. The strange girl paused for a second, before shaking it off to keep searching in her bag, "I'm moving to South Korea- Aha!" Sora pulled out two rectangular pictures, handing one to Hikaru and Kaoru each._

 _The two pictures were clearly once one picture, but Sora had neatly cut it in half to separate the two boys. It was taken back during the twins' first year of middle school. Hikaru's side was him with his cheek resting in his hand, eyes peering out of the window. Kaoru's side was him drawing something in his class notes, posture straight, but mind clearly not focused on the lecture. Though the two Hitachiin brothers shared the same look of boredom, the pictured captured the two's differences perfectly. Quivering, the two looked up at the picture's photographer in unison movement._

 _"You two are so stupid, but still extremely photogenic!" She exclaimed, giggling "That's all I wanted to tell you!"_

 _And with a twist on her heel and a wave, she was gone._

* * *

 **I can't write and I suck :-) More to come if y'all like this lol**

 ***Dacryphile: Dacryphilia is the sexual attraction/fetish to tears and making people cry**

 ***Ayumi Hamasaki: A Japanese pop singer that was super popular around the time Ouran takes place**

 **Sora is not a total bitch, she was just very mad!**


	2. Two years later

_**Because it was requested uwu**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of the real-world things used in this fanfiction. I only own Sora Kawashima and other OC's**_

 _ **PSST Shouta Kawashima (Sora's brother) looks like "Miyamura Izumi" that's his face claim**_

 _ **Scroll to the bottom for comment-replies, and enjoy Sora!**_

* * *

 _-Two years later-_

The pristine, elite school was just as magnificent as Sora remembered. Spacious, bright, with a dash _bourgeoise_ in every nick and cranny of the academy. The lights, the colors, the jewels; they all work together to make the lighting of the school perfect. It was as if a professional photographer would just pop up at any time, ready to take professional pictures and show the school's beauty off. Everything from clean floors to the top of chandeliers hung on the ceilings was just pure _art_. Even the crowded hallways were aesthetically pleasing to-

" _Sora!_ " a male voice called out from behind her, snapping her from her star struck daze "We _get it_ ; Ouran is _pretty_. But can you stop babbling about it?" Sora straightens up, cheeks dusted with red "Sorry..I didn't even realize I was speaking out loud."

The boy sighs, tugging on the hood of Sora's red sweatshirt. He is none other than Sora's own brother, Shouta Kawashima. The two siblings share the same dark hair and are around the same height, but that's about it.

The headmaster of Ouran, Yuzuru Suoh, had offered to show the two returning students around the high school. Albeit awkwardly, he did remain standing and smiling patiently, waiting for the Kawashima siblings to stop their bickering. Sora, noticing his growing-weariness, slaps Shouta's hand off her hood and murmurs apologies to her principal.

"Ms. Kawashima, you have quite an artists' tongue!" Suoh said, giving Sora a gentle smile. She felt a little awkward due to him ignoring her apologies, but ignored it. He kept walking froward, motioning his hands around dramatically "' _Aesthetically pleasing'~_ you said! And how you went _on and on_ about the lighting~! You simply must look into joining one of our art clubs! You are a Daguerre ***** in the making!"

Sora scratched her cheek, "Ehh, _Merci_?

"Speaking of clubs-" Shouta suddenly interjects, "Can we go off to see some?"

Yuzuru nods, "Of course! Since we are still early in this semester most, if not all, clubs are meeting now! You are much more than welcome to stop by any room you please."

And like a mother dropping them off at their first day of school, Yuzuru walks away from the two siblings with a smile and wave goodbye.

"Wow, we must've annoyed that poor guy to death" Sora laughed, watching the headmaster (rather quickly) walk away from the two. Shouta merely snorts in response.

"I want to check out Ouran's black magic club, you down?" He asks, laughing at Sora's immediate shake of the head. Shouta smiles at one of the oddly dressed occult club members and marches after her. With that, the two siblings went off in opposite directions, venturing off to search for their different interests.

Sora likes photography, art, food... Shouta likes... Laughing at people, bothering people, and girls. Of _course_ their different interests were gonna collide sooner or later.

Sora yawned, walking up a long flight of stairs. Two years ago, in her last year of high school, her family had to relocate to South Korea for business purposes. Her father, Akio Kawashima, co-owns an entertainment agency in Korea, and couldn't properly do what he needed to for the business if he was all the way in Japan. Luckily for Shouta and Mrs. Kawashima (who were both against the move) the family could move back to Japan because her father finished all he had to do in Korea for the time being.

"Nice short-shorts~" A guy far behind Sora whistles, his friends laughing along with him "Fit you _real_ well!"

Sora gave him a finger gun back, "Thanks man."

 _Anyways_

The performing arts school Sora attended back in Seoul was _amazing_ , but Sora honestly did miss Ouran. The fountains, the trees... Everything worth looking at was at Ouran... How could she not miss it?

….

….

Sora scratches her head in thought, " _I never really... made friends here though, did I?"_ She suddenly realizes.

It was true. Sora was always out-shined by the much more energetic and popular Shouta in Elementary School, and by the time the two were in junior high she had just became content with her being by herself and people-watching. It truly wasn't as lonely as it sounds though. Honestly, she didn't care about her loner status. She did occasionally talk to her classmates, and no one actually disliked her, so it didn't really matter. And-

The memory suddenly struck Sora like a bullet. Those twins! Sora's eyes flash as she recalled the events at her last day at Ouran. "What kind of idiots were those two?" She chuckles, walking down a long hallway. The memory of the two Hitachiin twins attempting to deceive and humiliate Sora was somewhat entertaining for the now second-year high school girl to think about.

It would be a lie to say she had thought about that day at _all_ since it happened. The twins were just fun for Sora to observe due to their identical physical appearance. But they never particularly...interested her? At least, not in the way they _interested_ the other girls. They were a whole year younger than she is, though clearly that didn't really matter- other girls in her class would skip lessons just to _see_ them, for crying out loud!

"They weren't even that cute~" Sora muses aloud. She always thought their hair color was odd, and she didn't like their haircuts either. Sora suddenly stops walking and looks up at the door. She hadn't even realized she had been walking towards a classroom.

Correction; a _music_ room.

Despite this music room being so far into the school and despite it being after class hours, there was a lot of noise coming from the inside.

The noise must mean it's club in there, right? Sora figured it would be better to see a music club than to just keep walking nowhere... Or getting hit on again. Sora pushes open the door, squinting when she was attacked with blinding amounts of lights and... flower petals? She flared her nostrils in confusion, but walked in anyway.

The room wasn't necessarily overly populated. There was just... a lot of girls? The ratio of girls to guys couldn't possibly be less than 4:1. Definitely not a music club. Hell, there weren't even many _instruments_ in this music room, just one grand piano that was left lonesome back further in the room. Everyone was _loud_ and clearly busy, so Sora turned around in order to walk right back out of the room

"Why _hello_ , mademoiselle. Going so soon?"

Sora awkwardly looks over her left shoulder and turns back around. A guy with neat, dark hair and glasses was smiling over at her. She nodded a greeting at him, accepting his hand as he went in to kiss hers. "I don't believe I've ever seen you before Ms..."

"Kawashima, Sora" She answered, returning her hands to her sweatshirt pocket. Sora's action came off to the boy as a bit rude _,_ but it was an unintentional habit of hers. "I actually attended Ouran during both my elementary and middle school days, but I left before I entered high school."

He smiled, "Ah, I see. And now you are returning?"

She smiles and shrugs "Seems like it." Sora looks around the room. Currently, the girl's were all crowding around a blond boy holding a laptop; his expression shell shocked and angry. Sora tilts her head, "What exactly is _this_?"

The boy in glasses smiles back at her, causing Sora to shiver slightly.

His polite smile was too... _fake_. Sora could tell that his politeness and persona was artificial the moment she walked through the large doors. It was very clear he didn't want to answer her questions, but he kept his act up smoothly "Ms. Kawashima, since you are new to Ouran's high school I should explain what we are doing in here. _This_ is Ouran Academies elite host club."

...Host Club?

Sora nodded, "Oh, I see... That makes _perfect_ sense. May I have a look around?"

He returned to his work, annoyed with the tone Sora had. Sora takes his silence as a yes. Usually she would continue to stand near him until she received a proper answer, but she really didn't want to be near that guy. He practically dripped with unfriendliness, she had to get away and ignore her confusion. Why would Ouran have allow a host club? Furthermore, a HIGH SCHOOL host club? Sora had only seen "host clubs" in manga. To her, they were basically just fake dates for young adults.

Looking around... The swooning girls, the charismatic guys; it was just a bunch of fake dates, just for high schoolers.

"Okay so..."

Sora almost finds herself wishing she had joined Shouta in his terrorizing of the Black Magic Club. She never really enjoyed his goofy behavior, or his flirting with... creepy girls. Seriously- Shouta had a taste for girls who-

"..Which one of us is Hikaru!"

 _Huh?!_

Sora frantically peaked around, eyes almost instantly locking on a pair of auburn haired twins. Her eyes widen at the sight of the two; who had now fixed their hair since middle school and no longer rocked the _awful_ bowl cut they once had. Sora shakes off her surprise by literally shaking her head, red veins popping in irritation. They continued rambling, unaware of Sora's presence…. and anger.

They still keep us this whole stupid switch-a-roo shenanigan?! Sora glared at the two, seemingly growing humorously large. Did they seriously not learn from the past? How annoying!

"You two seriously still do that!?" She loudly hissed, startling (and accidentally interrupting) the brunette boy talking to them.

The girls all around them looked on in confusion, and the Hitachiin twins stared at her wide-eyed. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Hikaru glared back at Sora "I've waited two full years to tell you this!" He marched up to her and leaned in. His nose basically pressed up against the older girl's.

The girls around them all gasped, all either squealing or dreamily gossiping. However, before she could even _imagine_ becoming flustered, Hikaru flicked Sora's forehead "You're a bitch!"

" _I'm_ a bitch?!" Sora scoffed, (gently) shoving Hikaru back from her. Unbeknownst to the two, Kyoya had began ushering the girls out of the room, much to their disappointment. The remaining 'hosts' all stared at the two bickering students. "Sorry you can't handle eating what YOU put on the plate, _sweetheart_."

Hikaru didn't step down, even if the "sweetheart" comment had pissed him off almost beyond words "You said I had a some weird fetish for tears!"

Sora raised her arms up in mock surrender, "Hey- some guys watch porn; you make girls cry and pretend to be your brother! We all have our turn-ons, _honey_."

The other host club members just stared in awe. The one with glasses was _intently_ listening despite him playing the part of the disinterested one, the short one stood jaw slacked and scared, the brown haired boy just stared on in confusion, the blond-

Oh wait, that blond boy was there on that day she first told the twins off. Tamaki was his name. Sora _knew_ she had seen him somewhere before.

"Uh, Senpai?" The brunette said, looking up at Tamaki Suoh "Who's that girl?"

Tamaki shook his head, "..So... Vulgar... Mean... Ruthless..." He mumbled to himself, growing more and more dramatically pale and small. Kaoru, who was unexpectedly happy, grinned, eyes glued on the arguing old... friends.

"Stop calling me names, it's pissing me off!" Hikaru yelled, poking Sora's shoulder while slightly hunched over to meet her height

"Good!"

Suddenly, a fit of erratic laughter burst out as the floor shifted. Sora shrieked, watching as a girl came... out of the floor, sitting on a chair as she was pushed higher and higher up. The boys in the room merely sighed, as if this was a _completely_ natural occurrence. The girl dabs her eyes with a yellow handkerchief, sniffling and mumbling sweet praises. "Awesome, this is just perfect!"

Sora blinked furiously, tilting her head to express her confusion. Was this school always so peculiar? How come nothing like this happened when she went here in the first place?

Honestly... she never would have left if they had.

"Oh, I'm just a sucker for a _tsundere_ relationship!" She clasped her hands together, eyes sparkling "A female from Kaoru's past coming in, spark still strong, fire still burning on both sides, disrupting the peaceful romance between the two brothers!"

Sora blinks, "The… romance? I-" She peeks over at Kaoru, who shakes his head to signal there was no _real_ incest going on. Sora, relieved, rolls her eyes at the frantic girl, "Well, regardless...This is Hikaru Hitachiin, not Kaoru Hitachiin." She pointed her thumb at the annoyed boy beside her.

Although it may have been only for a split second, Hikaru smiled at Sora's correction. The erratic girl ignored Sora, instead twirling around on her tall pedestal and rambling. "While it would have been much better if you were boy, I guess you'll do~!" She squealed as she lowered back down into the floor. Sora's mouth has gone dry from keeping it open for so long, but she still couldn't move from all the shock.

Tamaki took this as his chance to break up Sora and Hikaru's arguing, running in between the two. "Please, this is no place for this madness!"

"I remember you, Tamaki!" Sora smiled, all signs of anger vanishing in seconds. She pointed a finger at Tamaki's face "You were there when I first told off Ass and Wheezy *****!"

The brunette accidentally let out a snort, covering his mouth instantly to avoid the looks he got from his other fellow hosts. Tamaki shook his hands feverishly, "No no no no! No more insults, let's all just get along!"

"By the way, you dress like how cat-fishers online sound." Hikaru looks Sora up and down, making his voice higher "Oh~ I'm a dark haired, long legged girl, in short shor-"

Sora stepped on Hikaru's foot, "You are the human embodiment of a menstrual cycle."

She quickly turned away from the twin, tired of arguing and not wanting to lose. "Look, it's been a long day. I still have to pick my classes, get settled in, and make sure Shouta isn't having sex with actual, literal witches!" Sora stormed away, turning her back towards the amused and confused host club members. Suddenly, Sora stopped at the door.

"Kaoru?"

The younger of the Hitachiin twins flinched, "Y-Yeah?"

Sora looked over her shoulder, smiling. "...Nevermind!" She waved and skipped out of the room, "Nice seeing you again!"

The seven members all stayed, deadpanned due to the shock. Tamaki had kneeled on the ground, sulking due to once again being ignored. Hikaru had returned to Kaoru's side, ignoring the look everyone was giving him. After a few moments of silence and reflecting, the brunette first year finally spoke up

"I liked her sweatshirt, it looks warm."

* * *

 **I can't write and I suck :-) Let's just say it' supposed too feel rushed, imagine it being in the anime! Lot's of things happen at once!**

 ***Louis Daguerre was an old, famous, french photographer**

 ***Referencing Zak and Wheezy, the conjoined twin dragons from Dragon Tales**

* * *

 ** _SesshyxKagomeLover_** \- **Sora's patience is, as she describes, "as thin as Hikaru's hair** "

 ** _Guest-_ :-)**

 ** _Wendy Imouto Chan- lmao when I first wrote this chapter, Kaoru was also as shook as Hikaru. But it honestly didn't fit, he was just happy to see this bitch_**

 ** _DarkSideOfWonderland- Things Sora needs: Air, food, water Things she doesn't need: A man_**

 _ **fifirdbk- Idk about a "full story" hahaha and yes, it was Tamaki! The idea of it was that Tamaki, remember in the twins episode he was near when that girl confessed to "Kaoru" and he comforted her when she started to cry? Well, Sora took that girls place! First confesses, first served.**_

* * *

Love you all! Mwah!


	3. Operation: Sora Kawashima

**Because I still adore Ouran uwu**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of the songs in this fanfiction. I only own Sora Kawashima and other OC's**

 **Scroll to the bottom for comment-replies, and enjoy Sora!**

 **WARNING: This is more or less a filler chapter in order to get Sora involved with the club more! UNFORTUNATELY SOME CHARACTERS ARE IGNORED SORRY I LOVE MORI, HONEY, KAORU, AND KYOYA BUT I DIDN'T NEED THEM A LOT FOR THIS CHAPTER**

 **By the way IDK if this is clear but this Ouran fanfiction takes place in more current times. Not back in the early 2000's. No flip phones :(((((**

* * *

 _Chapter Three/ Operation: Sora Kawashima_

Sora stood in front of the tall mirror she had in her bedroom, repeatedly messing with the same part of her hair due to her being nervous. She felt a rush of insecurity grow in her chest. S _urely_ the other kids wouldn't bother her? I mean, she has much neater hair than she used to, and she's willing to talk to more people now that she's older.

The only thing that prevented Sora from making friends during her initial school tour and her first couple days of classes was that stupid Hitachiin twin..

Sora gripped her dark hair in anger, throwing her head back "AAAARRGH, HOW DID HE MANAGE TO MESS THIS UP FOR ME?!"

"Sora?" A light voice peeped, clearly from that of a young girl. The girl, who had been watching Sora's meltdown from a safe distance, was no other than Yori Kawashima, Sora and Shouta's youngest sister. Yori has thick, long chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes, making her have a cute, doll-like appearance. The fact that she is only six and-a-half and sweet added to her doll-like energy. Sora blinked a couple of times in shock, releasing her hair from her grip "What do you need, Yori?"

Yori allowed herself into Sora's room cheerfully, trying not to upset her older sister, "The kids at school told me you have a pretty boyfriend!"

Before Sora could reply, Shouta chuckled from outside the door frame " _Ooooh~_ Someone finally asked out the ugly sister _?_ "

"Yup!" Yori clapped her hands together. Yori not denying Sora was "the ugly sister" kinda shot an arrow into Sora's chest, but both of the other Kawashima siblings ignored Sora "Someone handsome!"

Sora had no idea where a bunch of children in their first years of _elementary_ school got that idea from, or how they even knew gossip pertaining to high schoolers, but she simply just shook her head at her six year old sister. Yori groaned in response, "No boyfriend? Really? But you look so pretty!"

Sora looked herself up-and-down, getting a good look at her outfit. Pretty? Her outfit hardly made her look " _pretty_ ". Sora had straight up refused to wear the long, nasty-yellow "monstrosity" expected attire of a female student at Ouran, instead opting for the male uniform. However, Sora also didn't feel comfortable in the log black slacks, blue blazer, and tie, so she put on short black skirt and tied the red ribbon from the girl uniform around her white button up's collar. Ouran was _super_ lenient regarding uniforms, so this wasn't exactly something frowned upon or eye-catching.

"Thanks a lot, Yori!" Sora says, beaming at her little sister "I think I'm ready to get that _boyfriend_ now!" She quickly scoops up her brown messenger bag in one arm and her giggling sister in the other. Shouta smiles at his sisters and gives Sora a thumbs up.

He had heard about his twin sister's now-iconic run-in with one of the Hitachiin twins; he would have to be completely dead and living under a rock to _not_ hear about it! After all, anything regarding the host club members was the hot topic of the week.

Shouta personally found the host club members annoying, but 'to each their own' as they say.

* * *

 **[An hour later]**

Sora scooted out of the backseat of her family's limo, "Thank you, Denji-san! I might walk home today, so don't wait for me if I'm not here right after classes end!" She said with a grin. Her driver nodded back at her and smiled, "If you decide not to walk, I will have the three of you home before your eldest sister returns from work. Have a great day at school today, Ms. Kawashima."

With that, her chauffeur drove off, leaving Sora standing in the warm sun by herself. Yori had already been dropped off and Shouta had jumped out of the car to chase after a girl he had met on their first day of classes. Sora didn't mind being by herself, though. She liked being alone to admire the campus; Shouta found it annoying when Sora would stop to stare at the scenery. _'We're gonna see it almost every day from now on!'_ He'd always say to her. Sora ignores him whenever he complains. After all, there's nothing wrong with appreciating everything beautiful about Ouran. Sora closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, smiling.

"Why~ if it isn't Godzilla in the flesh~" A voice purred out to her. Sora felt her veins pop in annoyance, interrupting the deep breath she had been taking. "I gotta say, I'm a big fan of your movies! Although…" He twirled a finger in Sora's hair, "It seems like your skin has gotten even scalier since then, are you feeling okay?"

His fake-sweet tone made Sora's eye twitch, "Oh, that's cute." Sora puckers her lips, "Maybe my skin wouldn't be so bad if I didn't stress myself out so much staring at that fat zit right…" She got closer to Hikaru's face " _Right there_." Hikaru cocked an eyebrow, knowing _good and well_ he didn't have zit. He felt confident he might win this one, and so did the girls surrounding the two. They stared, cheering the Hitachiin twin on in spirit.

"Oh really? Thanks for letting me know. I might have to ask one of your tapeworms' for your skin care routine." He smirks, " _You know..._ so my 'zit' will go away."

The boys cheering on Sora stared on, silently cheering for her to have a good comeback. Sora shrugs her shoulders, "Hey at least my 'tapeworms' have any _ounce_ of talent."

 _Take the bait..._

Hikaru raised both eyebrows, "C'mon Kawashima-Senpai, you _know_ I'm talented"

 _Bingo_

" _Oh~_ " With that, Sora started doing an..inappropriate motion with her curled up hand and mouth; moving her curled hand back and forth and pushing her tongue into her cheek while doing so. "I'm sure you are~ Very, _very_ talented."

The crowd of boys started laughing and cheering. Now startled, Sora and Hikaru realized that yet _another_ crowd had formed around them during their argument. Awkwardly, Sora turned around on her heel and ran away, disliking the loads of attention the crowd was giving her. Seeing her gone, Hikaru retreats back over to his brother, and now, the other host club members. Each of them (besides Kaoru) give Hikaru the same exhausted expression, except Tamaki, who had crumbled onto his knees due to Sora's "extremely vulgar" action. Kyoya pushes his glasses up on his nose

"Must you always start such... _unbecoming_ arguments with Kawashima-san?" He asked, giving Hikaru a disapproving stare. Hikaru shrugs his shoulders, trying to drop the topic. Unfortunately for him, no one was willing to forget this as soon as he wished. The girls around him all gave him smiles and went off their separate ways with comments like, _"The brotherly love will prevail!"_ and _"He'll win the next time!"_

Though the other club members genuinely wished there wouldn't be a _'next time'_ , this whole situation wasn't _actually_ that bad for the club itself. Ultimately, all Hikaru and Sora's arguments caused was more love, support, and attention sent to both of them.

Tamaki, still draped over, dramatically sighs to get the attention of the other hosts onto him "...Since Hikaru clearly won't allow the club and this girl to part ways…" he mumbles, quietly while slowly standing up

"SORA KAWASHIMA SHALL JOIN THIS CLUB!" He cheers, lifting his head up in determination. The twins and Haruhi all made a small noise to express their confusion. Though Tamaki seemingly enjoyed acting like a complete moron it's not as if he was _actually_ dense. There's _no way_ he couldn't see that Sora was completely, totally, 100% not interested in joining the host club?

Kaoru opened his mouth to respond, but Tamaki jumped towards Kyoya and stopped the younger twin from talking, "I've already made my decision and I have already formed a plan! We find out what 'type' Sora is, get her to befriend the rest of us while somehow managing to convince her to drop the negative relationship between her and Hikaru, and we gain a host!" Tamaki twirled around

"Haruhi gains a female friend, increasing Haruhi's own femininity and happiness in the process~!" Tamaki ranted on-and-on, images of the two girls applying make-up on each other appearing behind him. "For weeks now, Haruhi has been on her own in this dirty boy world! But now, she shall gain a companion and peer who shall become a lifelong, girly-girl friend! This plan is sure to work!"

Haruhi and Kyoya sweat-drop in annoyance, Honey and Mori (but mostly Honey) give their excited nods of approval to Tamaki, much to his joy. The twins, however, stared at their club president with dry looks.

"Boss, while we're all for Haruhi becoming girly-" Kaoru began, dropping an arm around Hikaru

Hikaru wrapped his arm around Kaoru's waist in return, "-It's not like Sora is at all interested in crossdressing to join the host club."

Tamaki 'tsk'ed at the Twins, smirking wth pride. "I have absolutely _zero_ interest in making her dress like a boy. Sora won't be a boy-host...Sora shall be a female ally! A hostess! A club member for the ladies who are too intimidated to come talk to any of us!" Tamaki winked and raised a finger, "You underestimate me~~ I had that all planned out from the start~"

" _Right_ " The twins sarcastically muse in unison "And she'll just magically want to join the club because of your ' _plan'_?"

Haruhi shook her head and attempted to sneak away from her fellow hosts, only to be stopped by a single look from Kyoya. Tamaki suddenly hardened his expression, looking at each member with intensity. He started pacing, taking the appearance of a military soldier. Tamaki pulled a chalkboard out and frantically started drawing on it. After a few moments, he had drawn out a diagram. "Gentleman! If we all play our parts, and find out what Sora likes and what type she is, we just might be able to gain her trust and gain another member of our beloved club!"

He slammed a finger on the board, "But we must all play our part to make this work! This is not just for fans of Sora, this is also for Haruhi!"

"Right" Honey cheers, pumping a fist in the air. Haruhi sighed, "Get Sora-senpai into the club. Got it." her voice dripped with reluctance and annoyance, but that did not phase the host club's president in the slightest.

Tamaki's eyes sparkled with excitement, "Operation Sora Kawashima is now underway!"

* * *

 **[Operation: Sora Kawashima has began]**

{Classroom 2A, two hours later}

The classroom was silent, with each student all focusing their attention on the teacher droning. Japanese Literature was never an interesting class for anyone with a personality, so some students nodded off, trying to fight sleep. Sora focused her attention on the back of her teachers head intensely. She could hear a male student trying to gain her attention, so she just continued to focus on her teachers thinning hair.

"Psssst, SORA!" Tamaki whispered, finally winning Sora's attention away from the teacher. Tamaki was usually never one to talk during lectures; but something was much more important here than classic Japanese literature! Sora darted her eyes back and forth from the teacher back to Tamaki, waiting for him to say something. Tamaki just continued to stare at Sora, sparkles in his violet eyes. "What is is?" Sora finally answered, whispering in a nervous tone. The two students between Tamaki and Sora simply ignored them, not risking getting in trouble for gossip. Tamaki snapped out of his thoughts, frantically tossing Sora a 'survey' he had written earlier.

The note accidentally hit the girl sitting to the right of Sora, though she just quickly handed it over to her out of fear she'd get Tamaki into trouble if she didn't. Sora examined the note, furrowing her eyebrows together after reading each question. After mere minutes, Tamaki felt the folded note smack him in the cheek. Ignoring her annoyed aura, he excitedly reopened the note.

 **{SURVEY: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

 **Do you like talking to the girls here at Ouran?: _Not really_**

 **Do you like the host club: _No_**

 ** _Do you wanna be a host:_ _NO_**

 **Do you have too much time on your hands: _? No? Is this supposed to be_** _ **insulting?**_

 **Do you want to join the host club: _Not at all_**

 **Just a random question here, but who is the most attractive host club member in your opinion: _Definitely Morinozuka-senpa_ i}**

"MORI-SENPAI?!" Tamaki screeched, extremely hurt by the answer not being himself. The teacher stared wide-eyed at the blond boy, who was almost in tears. Sora, of course, just stared at her feet and ignored Tamaki's outburst. Kyoya rubbed his eyes in irritation.

 **[Tamaki: Failed and hurt]**

* * *

 **[Four hours later]**

By the end of the day, most of the hosts' part of the plan had failed tremendously.

Tamaki's survey didn't make Sora realize any positive feelings she might of had about the host club.

Kyoya's threats didn't phase her.

Sora found Honey's begging and Mori's small smile cute -but it was not enough.

The twins' promise of peace and harmony was disrupted by Sora accidentally stepping on Hikaru's foot, which in return made him insult her "split ends" in response. Kaoru's laughing just annoyed Sora even more.

 **[The plan: failing]**

{Library Room #2}

All remaining hope was now dependent on Haruhi, who was staring at Sora from outside one of the school's libraries. Sora had changed right after classes were over, and was now wearing short cargo shorts and a black and white striped cropped-top. The outfit looked _cold_ and Sora didn't look like she wanted any more attention than she was already getting from the ogling boys in the library...And the ogling boys _outside_ the library.

"She's so confident in her fashion!" Tamaki praised

"Haru-Chan! Sora-Chan likes books like you do!" Honey cheered from behind a waste basket, the twins nodded in agreement. "Go talk to her about that dorky stuff and maybe she'll listen to you!"

Sure enough, Sora had her nose deeply buried in a novel. Her cheeks dusted pink in happiness, which caused Honey to coo at the sight of her excited face. The twins nodded in approval, "You know~ She's actually kind of cute when she's not acting like a devil dog!" The twins said together, shrugging their shoulders. The bell tower rang it's tune, signaling that it was now five o'clock. The remaining people in the library scurried out, either to get to their club activities, sports, or to get home. Sora remain seated, still reading. The host club boys all took this as Haruhi's signal to go talk to the dark-haired girl, so they pushed her inside the library and closed the large, dramatically loud doors. Sora jumped up, eyes now falling onto the awkward first-year.

"Oh…hey!" Sora greeted, waving her hand at Haruhi. Haruhi nodded her head respectfully back, "Sorry for interrupting your reading."

Haruhi cautiously made her way to Sora, who was surprisingly welcoming despite Haruhi only ever seeing her mad. Sora made room on the platform she was sitting on by moving around her stuff. Haruhi climbed up and sat beside her, letting her feet dangle over the ledge.

There was a brief, awkward silence between the two girls. Coming to the realization they've never met, Sora suddenly stuck her hand out to Haruhi. "I'm Sora Kawashima, a second year student!" Haruhi gently shook her hand, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, first year student."

 _…._

 _Haruhi..._

 _Fujioka?_

 ** _[Lightbulb turns on]_**

The headmaster had told Sora and her brother about the Academy's first full-ride academic scholarship student. A young lady living with a single parent in a 'apartment' building! Sora remembered how impressed she was when she found out a commoner had done so exceptionally the school just _had_ to pay their whole tuition. It was never done before, and perhaps, would never be done again.

"Oh wow, you're the girl the headmaster told me about!" Sora smiled and pointed her finger at Haruhi's face "So you didn't wanna wear the standard girl uniform either?!"

Haruhi's face tensed up in shock, as did the remaining hosts'. Tamaki even let out a breathy scream out of shock. Sora, who was too distracted by Haruhi's presence, didn't notice the six gawking boys pressed against the library door, instead keeping her focus on the host she had now realized was actually a girl. Sora's smile faltered a bit at Haruhi's silence in response to her question. Awkwardly, Sora retreated her finger away from Haruhi's face and leaned away from the scholarship student. Haruhi was quick to notice Sora's cheeks going red in embarrassment and smiled half-heartedly at the older girl.

"I... Long story short…" Haruhi began, much to the chagrin of the panicking host club president, "I kind of _have_ to pretend to be a dude so that I can pay back a debt I owe." Haruhi scratched the back of her head, praying silently that no one else was in the library eavesdropping on the two girls. Sora's mouth shut tightly, as she stared wide-eyed at Haruhi in shock.

"Oh…"

Haruhi nodded, "Besides; to answer your question? I couldn't really afford the girls uniform."

Sora gasped, turning dramatically white. Though no one can understand why, the sudden revelation that Haruhi could not afford a school uniform broke _something_ in Sora's heart. Haruhi didn't notice though, and kept blankly staring down at her dangling feet. Sora felt intense empathy towards her younger peer, and placed a hand on her heart, "Dude, that sounds awful!"

"It's alright. I manage..." Haruhi shrugged, ignoring the gargling noises of panic Tamaki had been making for the past few minutes. Sora scoots her body closer to Haruhi's, now feeling a sense of closeness with the girl.

Sora sighs, "That must be super hard… _You know_... Not making any female friends because they all think you're a cute guy." Sora pouts and looks over at Haruhi

Haruhi stares blankly in response, "I never really had a lot of female friends to begin with anyways."

"Me too!" Sora confessed, laying down flat on the platform. By now, the whole host club had snuck into the library without alerting the two chatting girls. Haruhi, who had not cared much about Sora discovering her sex in the first place, intently listened to the older girl rant. "I know I can sometimes be a little too reserved at times, but that's never stopped guys from talking to me! It's like girls try _not_ to talk to me. And this was, like, wayyyyy before that whole Hitachiin twins drama I got into, so I can't even blame Hikaru or Kaoru! This has been like... a life thing."

The twins and Tamaki look on in pity, all together trying to think back on Sora back in middle school. She _was_ telling the truth: no matter where Sora was, she was always by herself or with a group of guys.

Sora in the photography club? Surrounded by guys

Sora during and before class? Alone

Sora during lunch? Surrounded by guys

Sora placing a letter of confession on someone's desk? Alone

Kaoru looks over at his brother, interrupting their 'thinking out loud' session "That wasn't actually her trying to confess, remember?" He whispers, causing Hikaru to flinch. Hikaru looks away and shrugs his shoulders, ignoring Kaoru's correction. Kaoru smiles teasingly, but drops it nonetheless "I wonder why Sora-senpai is always alone though. I mean, she's confident, cute, and pretty funny…" He says

Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows together while in thought. After mere seconds Haruhi snapped her fingers in realization, "Sora-senpai, you're just way too intimidating."

 _...Huh?_

Sora's body shot up straight, almost completely becoming stone in shock. The other members turned stone-stiff as well.

Haruhi, who Sora has now discovered can't read a room very well, continued "I mean, you say this has been going on even before you met the twins, right? You must have always dressed confidently, you talk confidently, and you've never really seemed super open to begin with. Plus, and I know this will sound weird coming from me, but you do kind of seem like a bit of a tomboy. Girls don't come to you first because you seem like the type to think you're better than the rest of them!"

Sora stood jaw-slacked at Haruhi's revelation.

 _..._

 _..._

"Dude," Sora slapped her hand on her own forehead "You're so right!"

Sora blinked frantically, trying to wrap her head around the answer she has been trying to find during _all_ sixteen years of her life. Haruhi is _so_ smart, and despite being in 'debt', seems so put-together and relaxed. Sora smiled, throwing her body back down flat on the floor. "Mhm…as much as I'd _love_ to have friends my own gender, I like myself _way_ more than I like any one of those girls. Why should I change how I dress, talk, and act to appease people?"

Haruhi felt a sense of kinship with the older girl, smiling down at her. " _You shouldn't_."

"And I _won't_ " Sora stretched her body out, moaning at the feeling. "….Haruhi? Correct me if I'm wrong about this…" She closed her eyes, "but your debt has something to do with that _host club_ , doesn't it?"

"Why else would I join it?" Haruhi grumbled honestly, causing Tamaki to tear up dramatically. The hosts all ignored Tamaki's hundredth emotional outburst, and continued happily watching the girls interact. It was clear to everyone that Haruhi already had Sora hooked. Sora stood herself up, and stretched her arms up high. "Haruhi, I don't know what you did to gain a debt...But, I won't allow you to stay the only girl in that club filled with a bunch of rude gigolos *****!"

Sora reaches a hand out towards Haruhi, "Starting today, I'm gonna be a host!"

 _-Chapter End-_

* * *

 **I can't write and I suck :-) But it's all good y'all cause I love my gorls**

 ***Gigolos is another name for male prostitutes**

 **BTW guys say goodbye to the last full fledge Hikaru VS Sora insult battles, now they have to be all buddy-buddy ;)) Nahhh but fr this was the last big one ((Maybe ;)) uwu))**

 **Fun facts of the day about Sora:**

 **-She's open minded and says yes pretty easily, she had just originally thought that the Host club members were trying to prank her when they asked her to join the club.**

 **-Her and Shouta's birthday is** **December 17th (You found out that she and Shota are twins this chapter! Yay!)**

 **-She has a small crush on Mori-senpai, but like? Who doesn't?**

* * *

 ** _bbymojo_ \- Updated this just for you bb Thank youuuu**

 ** _MAD96_ \- Sorry I didn't update "soon" so to speak, but I updated! :) Love youuuuu!**

 ** _Guest_ \- :)**

 ** _Land of Insanity_ \- Thanks! And dude me too, I chose Hikaru as my OCs main relationship because he's the only one who'd respond to Sora's bitchy insults! **

**_KilluaKagura_ \- As you wish!**

 ** _Asdf_ \- Right! I'm glad you could tell she interrupted the fifth episode! This was just a filler but next chapter will be the sixth episode and this story will now follow on each episode with Sora now added into the mix! (with some filler to get some extra character interactions)**

 ** _MollyMuffinHead_ \- My personal favorite is during this chapter when Sora said that Hikaru was good at…. nvm.**

 ** _Lizzy B_ \- I LOVE YOU THANK YOU**

 **Please leave a review! It motivates me!**

* * *

Love you all! Mwah!

 _PS: Look up "Makoto Kikuchi brown shorts" to see how Sora looks :3 Makoto Kikuchi is her face claim lmao_

 _So look that up to see Sora! (I don't own Makoto Kikuchi)_


End file.
